


The life of W.D. Gaster

by LeoNita



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual baby soul, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all played Undertale and seen the story through the lives of all the monsters. But what about Gaster? What if Gaster was there too? What happened before he fell into the CORE? This is the story of Undertale through W. D. Gaster's eyesockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the beginning

"Look at her Dingy, isn't she beautiful?"

Was she? He didn't know, wasn't sure at all. Maybe she was beautiful but not because of her personal attributes but because of the resemblance she had with his beloved prince. "I suppose so, Calibri"

His sister looked at him with an adorable frown. "Suppose? Dingy, just look at her. She's like a goddess! Oh Asgore has chosen a perfect bride, I’ll give him that”

What a sad but true reminder of his situation. As if having to see Asgore with Toriel all the time wasn't hard enough. Gaster sighed, stroking his sister's skull. "Yes yes she is..."

“And think about their future babies! How cute they must be” Calibri beamed, her cheekbones glowing magenta. "Brother, do you think about... you know... having kids?"

Gaster smiled. "Why would I want kids when I already have a perfect little baby bones right here?"

Calibri smiled back. "You know… I'm getting sick of waiting for Mr Right… or even Ms Right... I think I want to be a single mom"

The taller skeleton's smile fell much too quickly. "C-Calibri, wait! Are you sure you want to do this? A baby bones is such a great responsibility a-and you're so young-"

"I've always wanted one, more than anything." Calibri continued. "I know you think of me as a baby bones but I'm only 5 years younger than you. I'm a grown monster"

"O-of course but... Calibri, think about it please. I'm not yet a royal scientist; imagine the money I'll be making for you in a few years, y-your baby will have everything but only if you wait for me"

"I'll... I'll think about it. But... if I decide sooner, will you come with me and ask for Arthur’s help? He could help me find a skeleton donor rather than having a cross breed. I mean, I don’t mind cross breed skeletons but… a full skeleton baby would be so cute!"

"Of course, sister. And have you thought what would you like it to be?" Gaster asked.

"I would love to have a boy to name Sans"

"Comic Sans? Like grandpa?"

"Just like grandpa." Calibri's expression changed from a massive smiled to annoyance at the memory. "As... long as he doesnt love puns like grandpa." Then she giggled. "If he does, then I guess I wouldnt mind because I'd love him no matter what!"

"You are really a saint, Calibri" Gaster chuckled, rubbing his sister’s smooth skull. "Well, I have to go now. Be a good girl and make sure your asters bloom beautifully like always"

"I always do!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Gaster, please pass me that vile over there."

"Here you go sir!"

The Royal Scientist, a lizard monster by the name of Arthur, had been like the father Wingdings always dreamed to have. T.N. Roman didn’t approve his son joining the scientific circle in the capitol; being a member of the Royal Guard the patriac expected his son to follow his footsteps, but Wingdings’ interest in science had created a great rift between them that his old mentor helped him forget.

"Your suggestion of using this compound instead worked much better than my orignal plan"

"To be honest it was a lucky guess, doctor"

Arthur chuckled. "Do't be so modest, Dings. Oh have I mentioned I'll be retiring soon?"

“You have, quite a few times actually. And have you thought who will be taking the job?" Gaster asked, trying not to sound too desperate. 

"Yes but I need to run it past the King... and of course there’s that pesky exam" Arthur groaned. "I still believe you should continue with your pet project, just to show them more of your potential."

"Sure thing, sir"

"Although, you better watch out as when my Great granddaughter is old enough I'm sure she could give you a run for your money!" The lizard said, followed by a hearty laugh.

Gaster chuckled nervously. "H-haha... good one sir"

"Well, no more talking now. Best leave this place clean, Dings, I heard the Prince is comming round today to show the new Princess the lab”

And there went his happy mood. "Oh"

The old scientist noticed his pupil’s sudden mood swing and for a moment wished he had been more careful with his words. "Gaster... he was always destined to marry a Princess. He needs to carry on the line. It’s how boss monsters work."

"I... I understand. I am very happy for them, sir. It's just... h-he will become king and I... I might loose my friend"

"Then you need to talk to him about it." Arthur said. "He's under a lot of pressure and I'm sure he needs a friend as much as you do"

Gaster nodded, glad that Arthur wasn't pressing on the real problem, even though deep inside he knew his mentor was what it was really about. He carried on with his lab duties, putting away the equipment that needed to be sterilized when a whimsum tapped on the lab’s window with a scroll on its hands.

Arthur let the messanger in and took the scroll. It had the king’s royal seal and it had been tied with an orange ribbon; that alone sent off warning bells. “Oh… oh this is not good”

“What is it, doctor?”

“The monster king’s negotiation meeting with the human king didn’t go as expected” Arthur announced, reading the message. “I fear we might have to prepare for war, my boy”

"Then we have to evacuate!" Gaster replied, fearing for the skeleton villages. For his sister.

"You'll have to get permission from the King. You know that right?"

"What, seriously?! The king should know better that the pacifists will not fight no matter what! Even the Temmies are more violent than the skeletons"

Arthur placed a comforting claw on the skeleton’s back. "Calm down, Dings. This was just one meeting; there will be more to come and perhaps we can reach said agreement. But if it will ease your soul, you should consider moving your sister before anything happens"

"Before what happens?" Asgore's voice came from behind them.

Gaster turned swiftly and bowed. "My prince"

"No need to bow, my friend. However, allow me to introduce you to someone very important-" He indicated to Toriel with the most care. "This is princess Toriel, my bride."

"It is an honor to welcome you, princess Toriel, to our humble kingdom"

"Thank you, Wingdings Gaster." Toriel bowed a little in return. "Asgore has told me a lot about you. It is an honor to speak to you at last."

"I do hope I meet your expectations then"

“Meet them? This kid will crush them!” Arthur laughed, patting Gaster’s back a little too roughly. “This kid is the best pupil I’ve ever had, princess. A true genius, I say! I expect great things from him”

Asgore chuckled. "We all do, Doctor Arthur. So... how are you? I'm sorry, it’s been hecktic."

"This place is not suitable for a conversation, my prince. Perhaps we should go to the royal garden? I'm sure your beautiful bride would love to see the wonderful flowers you've grown there" Gaster suggested.

“Splendid idea, my boy! See? Told you this guy was a genius” Arthur elbowed the princess who giggled at the embarrassed skeleton.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Gaster had the approval of his mentor, he escorted both goat monsters to the Royal garden, his mind torn between his jealousy and his conversation with Arthur. As expected, the princess loved the beautiful golden flowers and Asgore was blushing like crazy. There were moments when Gaster was completely ignored and the boss monsters stared at each other lovingly.

“Well it has been truly wonderful. Such a shame we didn’t get to talk too much, Wingdings Gaster” Toriel said.

“Gaster will suffice, my princess. The whole name is just a mouthful, really” The skeleton bowed.

Toriel bowed back and approached Asgore to give him a kiss. “Until tomorrow then”

“S-Sleep well, princess Toriel” Asgore stuttered, gazing at the princess walk away.

“I suppose I should go back home too, my prince” Gaster said, interrupting him from his fantasy.

"Wait Wingdings, what was it you wished to speak to me about?" Asgore asked. “It sounded kinda urgent”

Gaster had thought about telling him but he couldn't ruin this moment for him with something the king should be worrying about. "It was only a rumor, my prince. Nothing to worry about for now"

"Are you sure? You know I value your opinion"

“I am aware of that, my prince, but worry not. I assure you your father will let you know personally if something happens”

Asgore didn’t seem quite content with this answer but his mind went back to today’s day with the princess; the memory bringing a smile to his face. “Isn’t she perfect, Wingdings? It’s like… she came from a dream” He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I sound like a lovestruck nerd”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that. You are in love, my prince. It is quite natural” Gaster replied.

Asgore looked down at his skeleton friend. “Have you ever been in love, Dings?” The skeleton wasn’t able to keep a straight face; his ckeebones had a soft purple glow he couldn’t easily hide. The goat monster smiled, resting his arm around Gaster. “Relax, you don’t have to answer now. One day I hope you will let me know who the lucky monster is”

Gaster gulped, adjusting his glasses. “I-I will, my prince”

Oh if he knew… if he only knew.


	2. Storm's a brewing

Days went by and both humans and monsters remained at peace but somehow the air had changed and a noticeable cloud of tension and rumors loomed over both realms. The king hadn’t made any declarations and only his circle in the capitol were aware of the imminent danger they were in but Gaster couldn’t afford to take any chances. If the king wouldn’t warn his citizens then by his stars he would take matters in his own hands and save his people along with whoever wanted to listen.

With these thoughts he headed to the Captain of the Royal Guard’s home in Waterfall and although the skeleton knew arguing with the water monster would be a waste of time...and he would be dodging spears afterwards... Naiad was the only one with enough power- after the king of monsters, of course -to move her army around the kingdom.

 

“Well if it ain’t WingDingus finally coming to visit” Naiad said curtly. “What mess did you get yourself into?”

“Hello to you too, Naiad. And I haven’t stirred up trouble, that would be your department” Gaster countered.

When the water monter towered over him, he let out a very unmanly screech that had Naiad laughing. “Oh man that never gets old. You are such a sissy!”

“Honestly Naiad, aren’t we supposed to be grown ups here?”

“Uh huh! _‘Supposed’_ being the key word” The warrior replied. “But enough chitchat, what brings you here? Wanna learn to fight like a real female at last~?”

“I know about the upcoming war”

Naiad’s grin slowly turned into a scowl. There was only one person who could know about the war declaration and pass it forward to WingDings. “… Arthur couldn’t keep his trap shut, huh?”

“He shouldn’t have to and neither should you” Gaster replied. “I was under the impression we were best friends, Naiad”

The warrior shook her head, walking away from the angry skeleton. “Oh no, do not give me that shit Dings. I will not fall for it”

Gaster trailed after her and picked up his pace, narrowing the gap between them. "If Arthur says there will be a war then the Royal guard should be on the streets and not cooped up in the castle"

"Look, you know I can't do anything unless the king approves it. If the humans think we're about to attack then they'll freak out"

"So we just wait until our children and elders are killed? Really, that’s your plan?" Gaster snapped, shortcutting in front of her.

"Acting on a rumour COULD get them killed!" Naiad snapped back, pushing past the skeleton with a spear in hand.

This was precisely what Gaster wanted to avoid, an unnecessary confrontation. He stood back, hands raised in a surrendering gesture. "Naiad… I beg you listen to me. You know humans will target the weakest first... that includes your eggs. If you won't warn the king for the others at least think of your children"

He knew he’d hit a nerve when the spear Naiar held began to vanish until it disappeared completely. Naiad pinched the skin between her eyes and let out a rush of air. "Alright, alright! I'll talk to him, you happy?!"

Gaster sighed in relief. "Thank you, captain. Forgive my outburst, I just want to avoid unnecessary demises. Speaking of eggs, how are the little ones doing?"

"They’re pretty tough, all ten of them” Naiad said, her chest puffed out of pride. “It was fucking painful to have them but I wouldn’t have wanted it otherwise"

Gaster smiled. "I bet their dad is excited"

"Very excited! Jubal barely leaves the pond, what a nerd” She chuckled. “As if he was the one with a vagina and had to push them out one by one for like twelve hours”

“He’s a new dad, what did you expect? And could you please stop it with the details of your labor? I don’t think that’s something people want to hear”

Naiad pouted. “Speaking about a baby’s birth is beautiful, shut up! I beat you wouldn’t be disgusted if it was a baby Asgore~” She said with a shit eating grin.

“Ugh, not that again”

“Widdle fluffy baby goat prince-“

“Stop”

“-who turned into a _hunk_ goat prince-“

“I will hurt you”

“-who makes certain skeleton’s bones rattle-”

“They’ll never find your body”  
  
“-Oh Asgore~ Won’t you please elope with me~?”

“OH MY FUCKING STARS, NAIAD! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT BABIES!”

“That reminds me, am I right in hearing your sister is thinking about becoming a Mom too?"

Gaster sighed, glad his torment had ended. For now. "Ah yes... poor Calibri thinks is a good idea to become a single mom"

Naiad nodded. "Well tell her I encourage it! She's a strong female. She'll make a great mother!"

“But she is a baby bones!"

"At some point you'll have to let her grow up, Dingus. Now go home and try to relax, ok?"

Gaster snorted. "With my final exam close? Don't ask for the impossible”

 

* * *

 

 

He’d tried to sleep that night, he really did. The coffee maker had been emptied and all distractions put away so he could get some shut eye but Gaster just couldn’t.

For starters he thought of the war and the secrecy around it. He hated to admit it but if his father T. N. Roman lived he wouldn’t need to worry about the other skeletons because he would’ve made them all move away at the first rumor of a war, with or without the king’s approval. So many would call him paranoid, WingDings included, but it was that extreme paranoia that had kept him and his people alive.

When he wasn’t thinking about the war, he thought about Calibri and her wish to become a mom. Gaster wasn’t truly a fan of kids and perhaps that had been the reason his attempt at a relationship with a lovely skeleton called Arial had failed. Or maybe it was because he wouldn’t kiss her? In any case, the idea of bringing a baby bones into the world seemed silly; life was so much more than being the slave of a little tyrant.

He wouldn’t say that to his sister. No, he wasn’t that cruel.

Last but not least was his exam though that didn’t have him so worried. He was confident in his knowledge and the extra trips his mentor had given him. The royal scientist title was already his he could almost taste it.

At some point the skeleton had surrendered to slumber but he was abruptly woken up by the sound of banging comming from the spare room beside his. He would usually drag his feet all the way to the door which was normal before his coffee fix but this time he hurried his steps. Seems like his father wasn’t the only paranoid skeleton in the family.

Upon his arrival he saw his sister holding onto a crib that looked like it had been used many times before. He’d recognize the stupid thing anywhere: the old family crib, with his teeth marks and little pink flowers drawn on the headboard. Those were Calibri's.

"Oh, Hey Dingy! Sorry I woke you up. Everything’s fine here, nothing to worry about”

"...Calibri is that..."

"Yes sir! Found it in the attic with some of our baby stuff” Calibri said. “I'm so excited, I can already feel the baby bones in this house!"

"But you're not pregnant yet"

Calibri shuffled her feet. "I… I have an appointment to check out… a few samples. Skeleton samples"

Gaster crossed his arms. "And _when_ , pray tell, were you going to tell me?"

"When you woke up. Which is now so-”

"-Calibri, now is not the best time” Gaster interrupted her. “And it’s not for the reasons you might think, this is something beyond my control”

The younger skeleton felt her soul pounding. She wasn’t a stranger to bad news but she hated them with a passion. “What is it?”

“There's a war at our door. The king doesn’t want us to worry about it but this is something we can’t ignore”

“Oh my stars… but the humans, they… they were so nice to us”

“It was an act, Calibri. It always is with those fickle things” Gaster spat with hatred. “What we need to do now is alert our people and get everyone to safety"

“Right but will they listen?”

“Not to me. To you, Calibri” Gaster said, already expecting the shocked expression on his sister’s face.

“Me? But I’m terrible at speeches, Dings! I am not like dad, I can’t convince a whole village to leave their lives behind!”

Gaster closed the gap between them, hands resting on his sister’s shoulders. He could feel her bones rattling a little but she eventually calmed down under his comforting touch.

Calibri looked up, eyelights glowing purple to express her fear. “Dings… what if… what if I fail? What if I can’t convince them and get us all killed a-and… and then I can’t have my baby bones?”

“Sister, if someone here has the gift of being a people person then that is you. You are sweet but you are also pretty damn strong; people will listen to you, I have no doubt” Gaster said soothingly. “And after we are all safe, I will personally take you to Arthur so you can become a mom”

Calibri smiled circling her arms around her much taller brother’s middle as they hugged. “Alright… I’ll talk to the council”

The young scientist sighed feeling a weight being lifted. Calibri was the little leader his father always wanted him to be. Her bubbly personality and her way with words would sure come in handy right now and with that out of the way, he could finally go have his coffee and freak out about his exam like a normal skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sarcasticasides.tumblr.com/tagged/Undyne%27s-mom 
> 
> If you want to know how Naiad ooks like, check out this blog. Naiad and Gaster's relationship goes just the way you'll see on those pictures.


	3. ŅO ̴̛M̸E͡R̕C̛͟Y̵

"Time’s up. Pencils down."

Gaster smiled looking down at his paper. This had to be his best exam yet and he wished he could frame it for his future nephew to admire. He would have to thank Arthur for making it a real challenge, a master piece only great minds could appreciate and solve. He turned in his exam and exchanged some pleasantries with his colleagues before heading back home. Perhaps he would visit the bunny village first and acquire their best sweet buns for Calibri as a reward for convincing the village to move to a safer location.

Her little crusade had been successful as he already expected and along with the skeletons, many small monsters seeked refuge elsewhere. His village had chosen to relocate in a cave under the mountain with the spiders and their matriarch, the Temmies and some small water monsters. Once they arrived, a family of Blooks would welcome them and protect the entrance just in case.

Good thing the humans feared ghosts though no one was really sure why.

It was truly a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining bright, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and from a distance he spotted human children playing without a care in the world. How could the human king want to disturb this peace? Didn’t he notice this was what life was all about?

He was just finishing his purchase when a something small bumped against his leg, a little green ball; a group of human kids were coming to retrieve it but halfway there, the kids were grabbed by their mothers who ran back to their respective homes. The skeleton was slightly surprised by that reaction; he knew fear when he saw it and those women were scared out of their wits. No matter, he thought, maybe they were new in the village and had never seen a skeleton before. Gaster put the ball down for them to fetch it later and went on his way. Maybe if he hurried, he could catch up with his fellow skeletons during their migration.

Suddenly the earth began to tremble. The unmistakable sound of a battle cry had him forming a bone construct to defend himself but as the trembling intensified, Gaster knew the worst was about the happen.  
  
“USAKO, GRAB YOUR FAMILY AND RUN! THE HUMANS ARE ATTACKING!” He yelled, alerting the rabbits.

They thought the skeleton was insane but then arrows started flying, barely missing them and their children. Gaster summoned a bone barrier to buy them all a few more minutes though the humans’ horses would surely break through it with their powerful hooves.

As Gaster ran through the monster market, he spotted several human warriors wrecking havoc; they jumped out of the merchants’ wagons and slayed everyone that came their way, male and female. They must’ve known the royal guard would be on the battlefield with the king, leaving the poor commoners unprotected. It was such a barbaric move.

Fire elementals rounded up a few humans before they could continue killing innocent bystanders. The skeleton ran past them trying to ignore the foul smell of flesh burning and the marrow-curling screams.  

"HELP! HELP PLEASE!"

Gaster looked back and stopped abruptly; a young human female had been seriously wounded by one of Naiad's spears and left to die. It was clear this human was not the warrior kind, only another victim of the crossfire.

He went back on his steps and knelt by her, gripping the spear tightly. "I won't lie to you... this WILL hurt. Take a deep breath"

The girl cried out as the spear was pulled out. But with it gone, she was able to move. "W-why... w-why are you helping? Our king said you Monsters are evil!"

Gaster wanted to explain, wanted to make her see reason but he had wasted enough time already. "I'm sorry..."

“DINGS, LOOK OUT!” Naiad screamed out of nowhere and Gaster barely had time to block a sword with his bone construct. The human’s weapon got stuck in the sturdy bone, giving Naiad time to pierce through his chest armor with her spear, spraying blood over WingDings’ face and white lab coat. 

She kicked the dead human aside with a growl. “Holy fucking shit, Dings. You gotta be more careful!”

“Naiad, what the hell happened! Where’s the king, where’s the rest of the guard?!”

“Out in the battlegrounds; the rest of us were sent here to protect the people but those motherfuckers knew everything we had planned! Every single move-”

Those words echoed over and over in Gaster’s head. Every single move, she said. That could only mean one thing. “… Calibri…”

Gaster had no way to reach her in time, not even with his teleportation powers –a gift from his mother, Destine- but he could use his other gift; his bond with his sister was stronger than any other skeleton had seen and it played in his favor, allowing him to seek out her soul and create a connection of some sort. They hadn’t done it since they were little bones but desperate times call for desperate measures and so his eyelights snuffed out completely as he reached deep within, searching for Calibri’s soul among a thousand others.

Naiad ignored the skeleton’s deep concentration state, continuing her rambling about the events from her perspective.  “- and I haven’t seen Jubal. I don’t know what happened to my eggs, I sent him back home when the King called for me and-”

Gaster put his finger over her mouth when he finally made connection with Calibri. Naiad silenced herself when he began to speak in a weird tongue that had, ironically, been the reason of his name. "/Calibri, where are you?/"

"/… Dings… D… ings… ere right… /"

Gaster's soul went a deeper shade of purple; the link was weakening faster and faster, not a sign of good news. The magenta tinted soul flickered like a little dying flame. "/Y-you were… right… am-ambush… t-they… ey k-knew…/”

More screaming and yelling from other souls resonated inside his head like a gruesome symphony but all Gaster could hear were his sister’s cries. “/D-Dings… I’m…I’m s-scared…/”

The skeleton wasn’t sure how but when his eyelights began to glow again Naiad was yelling at him to snap out of it. She ordered him to head to the woods where the skeleton massive exodus was taking place and that she would catch up with him after helping her troops. Gaster had nodded out of pure reflex and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

He prayed to his stars that for once in his life, he was mistaken.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But he wasn’t. Fuck his stars, he wasn’t.

From the baby bones in their carriages to the elders leaning on their canes… no one had been spared; dust piles and personal belongings decorated the grassy path like fresh snow on December and stars he wished it was.

“No… no no no no… no please CALIBRI! CALIBRI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CALIBRI!”

As he walked deeper into the woods he noticed several bone constructs that resembled his own powerful barrier; the skeletons had tried to defend themselves but not a single bone had human blood on it. Pacifists till the very end, Gaster thought grimly. His dark shoes were collecting dust quickly, it made him feel sick. He could be stepping on a distant relative, a friend or an old classmate. Then, in the middle of that chaotic scenery, Gaster spotted Calibri and the sword sticking out her ribcage.

The taller skeleton ran to her, his hands glowing green with healing magic. Getting the sword out was stupidly easy as it must’ve been getting it in. He cradled her skull carefully and pressed on her soul. "You'll be fine, you're going to be fine! I can fix this, I can fix you! You-"

"Dingy… please…”

"Calibri shut up! I-I can do this! We are just as determined as they are, you will be saved... D-dammit, work you piece of shit magic!"

"WingDings Gaster, listen to me!” Calibri was dusting quickly but she still managed to make her brother stop immediately. She took Gaster’s hands, looking up to him with the biggest of smiles. “Dingy… take it. My soul… take it. Make yourself… s-stronger for us… for the prince”

With the last of her strength she forced her soul out of Gaster’s grip and let it float out of her ribcage before it began to dust. He stared at the broken little thing a bit longer before he opened his coat and let it rest inside his body, feeling his LOVE increase sickeningly fast.

“Dingy?”

Gaster forced himself to look down at his dying sister. “Yes baby bones?”

“… don’t… forget…”

“Never”

Calibri smiled and exhaled as her brother leaned over and pressed his teeth softly to her skull before she finally dissolved in his hands.

Gaster had never heard himself scream like that but losing Calibri felt like someone had tore his soul from him in a single pull, squeezed it and dunk it in lava. Her magic ran through his whole rattling frame, warm and comforting though it did little to soothe him. It felt like an eternity before he could stand on his feet again after having collected Calibri’s dust inside a little vial -or what little hadn’t stuck to his clothing- for burial.

Voices from the distance made Gaster look up and he caught a glimpse of something red, something he'd failed to notice was missing from her sister's attire: her scarf. The red fabric was snuggly tied around the neck of a soldier who judging by the smile on his face, gloated over the genocide of the skeletons.  

“-so I said to the king: your Majesty, clearly this is necromancy! Must you allow such mockery to humanity to continue walking freely?”

"I suppose but I don't think killing the younglings was necessary” The youngest of the two soldiers replied. “I mean, dark magic can’t create something defenseless and… well… innocent looking…”

The eldest soldier scoffed. “Younglings? You speak of them as if they were real children”

"B̟̫̼̏e͔̖̭̫̻̱̤̔c͚̦̱̻̤̪͙̈́ä̰̖͕̤͙͇͍́͌̏̿͂̚ủ͖͇ͯ̋s͉̰ͪͧ̇͂͂e̪͕̅̓͂ͫ ̖̃̾͛ͫt͋̃ͪh̻̳̜̟̞͉͉͂̄͑e̬͓̥y̹͉ ͚͉̲̗̲̥ͤ̅͊̐ẅ̤͇̞́ͯ͐͐̋̍̐e̙̮͛ͤͬ̑̇ͤr̗͚͉̺ͅė̠̩̖̲ͣ͆ͨ”

Both humans turned, startled by the dark voice behind them. Gaster's eye sockets were void from their usual light and his soul had taken a dark purple color, almost black. He approached calmly, the only sign of emotion being the couple of purple ecto tears that dried on his white complexion.

The soilders took steps back at first, then brought their weapons up to defend themselves. "L-listen skeleton, we had our orders-"

"Oh? And what obedient little soldiers you are" Gaster turned both their souls blue and with a flick of his hand sent them to a rocky wall."You are not soldiers... you are MURDERERS!"

Gaster kept the youngest soldier frozen and began to play with the older one, slamming him around like a ragdoll until he grew tired and needy for blood. From the ground Gaster summoned bones and kept the man floating over them.

“I DO NOT FEAR YOU, DEVIL’S SERVANT!” The eldest soldier yelled and screamed in agony as bone spikes pierced through his limbs.

Gaster received the first droplets of the warm, sticky substance on his face and he smiled. “Hah… if this is humanity’s great strength, I’m not awfully impressed" With his magic, he unwrapped the scarf from the man and wrapped it around his own neck.

“Skeletons were pacifsts and you took advantage of it like the cowardly rats you are. We only wished to coexist in peace with others…but not anymore”

Gaster suddenly let go of his prisoner abruptly on the bone spike bed, the squelch sound of his pierced skull and organs had the young soldier puking. His distraction gave Gaster enough time to calmly get close and kneel before him and when the young man reacted, the skeleton had a tight grip on his soul.

“P-PLEASE… PLEASE SKELETON! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! MERCY! HAVE MERCY, PLEASE!”

Gaster’s maniacal smile widened. “Foolish human. As long as I live...tḥ̤̬͖̺͐e͈̥̠̘͍ͤͅͅr͍̮̼̗̩̥̃̈́͐̍e͇̜̻͍̗̫ͥͭͩ͆ ̭̟̝̅͋w̱ͭ̏i̲̹̮̤ͅl̒ͪ̏̚l̗͉̝̻͚̮̈̉̚ ̳̣ͤ̑̚b̿̍ͬ͛ͯ͑e̺͆̂ͧ̃ ̙̲̹̮̲̗͕ͧ́̇̽n̟̹̥͉ͤͩ̌͂ͧͩo̩̲̔͊̋ͤ͒ͣ̚.̎̈́̓.̯̦̤̜̰̓̍̋̌ͧ̎.̘͎̫͖ͮ ͍̖̤̟̲̖mͧͤ̾ͪ̎ő̝̦͙̼r͎͚̠̳͐̑e̬̦̗͙͍͌̊̌̇̿ͧ̎.̭͙͙̣̙̼̠͂.̒̃̈. ̳̙̈̓̒͂͐ **M̦̲ͭ̃̒́ͅE̫͚̤̖͙͇ͥR͙̲͈̠̰̖͖̂̆̄C̞̟͇̝̠̣̣̋̆͌̂̽̀̅Y̞̖͍̯̗̠͙͂͆ͧ͗ͩ̎ͫ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should have wrote Gaster and Calibri's soul dialogue in wingdings but I thought leaving it like /xxx/ this would be enough. The Zalgo text is Gaster's corrupted (or in this case, pissed off) voice.


	4. The last skeleton

Monsters and humans battled several days and although the monsters' magic was powerful, the human soldiers nearly obliterated them before the monster king surrendered and called off the few survivors of the massacre, leading them to the mountains before human magicians sealed them inside it to never see sunlight again.

Entire races and families had been destroyed beyond repair; inside the cave children called desperately for their parents, the gravely wounded died in the arms of their loved ones and the rapid decrease in  **H** O **P** E weakened every single monster. But they knew they couldn't stay and die, they had to move. If the Blooks could call this place home then why couldn't they?

Upon exploring the caves a bit deeper, monsters stumbled with "Ruins" and parted with the smaller members of their community when they expressed their desire to stay. The second part of the cave was covered in snow and another share of monsters took it as their home, calling it "Snowdin". The third part consisted of inner rivers and lakes- perfect for water monsters and the Blooks to live in- the monsters who stayed named their new home "Waterfall". Fire monsters were amazed with the fourth part of the mountain, a place full of lava and heat which ressembled that of their beloved sun and so they stayed in the newly named "Hotland". Finally, the royal family and the surviving monster elite found their place near the barrier and called it "Home", from here the king would rule over Underground, a new name for a new civilization. 

The king and the captain of what was left of the Royal Guard quickly organized a quick census and with a heavy heart deemed the skeletons extinct. Naiad and Asgore didn't take the news well at all and mourned him for weeks while they went about with their lives helping others rebuild their homes. 

And then one day, out of nowhere, he came into the palace.

WingDings Gaster, the last skeleton, walked in the new throne room past the elites, tall and proud but giving off eerie vibes as he did. The long black coat he wore made him look intimidating and dangerous if it wasn't for the bright red scarf tied snuggly over his white turtle neck sweater. 

The king welcomed him warmly but was met with the skeleton's judgemental look and cold words. He didn't accept his pity and condolences, only his rightful place as the new Royal Scientist which was given to him without second thoughts as well as a home in Snowdin and a laboratory a few meters away from the castle...  and away from Asgore.

No one was sure how he'd survived and where he'd been hiding all those months but no one dared to ask. Gaster became a feared legend and stories spread around the kingdom, one more gruesome than the other. 

Days went by and another tragedy hit the kingdom when the old king of Underground passed away in his sleep. To avoid the loss of more citizens due to sorrow, Asgore was quickly crowned as the new king the day after his father’s funeral and married princess Toriel two days after that.

Gaster heard the wedding had been beautiful and the newlyweds’ joy brought hope to the entire kingdom of Underground but there was no joy or hope in the skeleton’s soul, only pain and bitterness. He didn’t understand how anyone could be happy living like this, under a mountain, away from the sun, the moon and the stars; rebuilding their entire society with the scraps humans threw in the dump every now and then.

It was humiliating and belittling. If only the old king hadn’t given up, if only monsters had fought… if only they were more determined.

"Gaster..?" Asgore asked softly, peaking his head into the lab.

The place smelled like black coffee, antiseptic alcohol and fresh ink- signs that showed Gaster had been working hard on a new project. Asgore sighed a little. It was good that his friend was working again but he never took any breaks and he’d missed his wedding. The young king had let it slide considering everything Gaster had gone through lately; being the last of his kind was no laughing matter and he doubted anyone would be in a celebrating mood after the genocide of an entire race.

Asgore had kept his distance hoping the scientist came to him when the time was right but days went by and he barely had news from him.

Finally the skeleton emerged from behind a curtain, rubbing the grease off his fingers. "You called, sire?"

"Howdy Gaster! Uh… I thought you’d be home. It’s national holiday”

“I am aware of that, sire. But as you can see I have a lot of work to do and no time to waste”

“Oh… and what are you working on? May I see?" Asgore asked, genuinely curious.

"It's not yet finished" Gaster walked ahead, beckoning the king to follow.

Behind the curtain rested a partially constructed device that had Agore tilting his head, looking at it from different angles.  “Uhm… ok? What’s this supposed to-“

"If there's nothing else, sire, I would like to be left alone please" Gaster said curtly, taking the king aback. Never in his life had Gaster been so cold with anyone, let alone his friend.  

"A-Alright. Would you like to have tea together tomorrow?"

"Sire, I am busy"

"I know but there's something I wish to tell you" Asgore continued insistently. “As my friend, I would like you to have the honor of knowing first“

The scientist sighed, adjusting his glasses, a sign Asgore had come to recognize as one of annoyance. "With all due respect, sire, I do not think it's that urgent-"

"-Gaster, Toriel is pregnant"

The scientist felt his soul shrink; it was inevitable and stupid to think Asgore and Toriel wouldn’t procreate, especially after all their race had been wiped out of existance but it still hurt. "Congratulations" Gaster said, his voice void of emotion and rather cold. "The boss monster race still has a chance apparently"

"My friend... about the skeletons-"

The room became colder and the lights flickered. "Leave"

“No! No you can’t make me leave, Gaster. Enough is enough!” Asgore snapped. “I thought giving you space would do you good but it’s only making things worse! You barely leave your lab, you don’t want me or Naiad in your life… you are destroying yourself, my friend and I can’t allow you to do that, don't you understand? You are important, Gaster!”

“You only kept me alive because you need me. Trust me the moment more scientists arrive to the castle, I will no longer be an eyesore for you and your subjects” Gaster replied bitterly.

Asgore reached out to rest a hand on his friend’s shoulder only to have it shrugged off. “Gaster, please talk to me. I care about you, I always have... you must talk this out or else it'll-“

“-I do not wish to have this discussion, your majesty!” Gaster interrupted him. “I heard what you had to say now I beg of you to leave me and my work alone. You will have my report by the end of the month as accorded” 

Seeing as there was no point in arguing with the scientist any further, Asgore left the lab defeated once more; this wasn’t the first time Gaster refused help and it certainly wouldn’t be the last but the king wouldn’t press on the matter for today. 

Once the king had left, Gaster let out a heavy sigh and the laboratory lights went back to normal immediately. This was the third time this week he’d lost his temper with Asgore and he couldn’t blame it on his job now; the construction of his Determination extractor was the reason he had a tolerable behavior nowadays and he was coming to terms with the fact that the king would no longer lay eyes on him after marrying Toriel so, why was he really in such a sour mood?

He summoned his soul, hoping to catch a glimpse of magenta in between the blackish purple cracks that cover it, result of his rage fits and heartbreak. Soon enough, the magenta whisps swirled inside Gaster’s broken soul but they looked troubled and agitated.

"Ssshh... it's alright, sister. Forgive me. It’s not his fault and I know it but… but I thought…” Gaster's voice threatened to crack the more he spoke. He forced himself to calm down without avail, the pain stronger than his own will bringing him to his knees in tears like so many times before.

“Calibri, it should've been me! It should've been me and not you! Everyone is counting on me to make their lives better but who the fuck will make _my_ life better? Everyone I loved is gone. GONE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! TELL ME GODDAMMIT!” 

In a fit of anger he knocked his desk off the hinges with a large bone construct, sending papers, vials and Calibri's scarf to the floor with it.

As soon as he noticed what he'd done Gaster snapped out of his funk and grabbed his sister's relic -documents and lab materials be damned. He brought the soft fabric to his face and breathed in the sweet smell of Calibri's asters. His crying didn't cease but he was no longer a sobbing, enraged mess which would mean the rest of his lab would live to see another day. 

Loneliness was never a strange concept to him having grown up with Calibri by his side almost all the time, even after he became a scientist, however it never occurred to Gaster that perhaps the main reason behind Calibri's wish to become a mother was that she might have been feeling alone. If he really stopped to think about it, Calibri must've known that he would become the next royal scientist after approving the exam which meant she would see him less and less or perhaps never depending on how long his projects would take and how many followers he would have to teach eventually.

But was a baby truly the answer to loneliness?

After he summoned his soul back and put the scarf around his neck, Gaster decided to pay an old friend a visit that was long overdue.

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

The new Waterfall felt less livedly without Jubal and the rest of the water monsters dueling and wrestling all over the front yard and inside their ponds. It seemed like only Naiad lived there now, in complete solitude just like himself back in Snowdin though her new home was just as he remembered: a giant fish. How could the feared captain of the royal guard live inside a giant fish was beyond him but Gaster never dared to tease her about her house. Besides, he had lost that privilege already when he began to push her away after the war.

After they’d relocated Gaster came to learn Jubal had been one of the casualties of war and so have been his and Naiad’s eggs; all but one had perished, a little girl named Undyne. He wished he could’ve been there when she hatched, instead Naiad had to rely on Gerson, an old turtle who once served the old king in the royal guard ranks. He’d become a surrogate father and friend to Naiad, helping her adjust to her new life after losing her leg and later on with Undyne’s hatching.

The skeleton would have to pay Gerson a visit and thank him personaly one of these days. And speaking of the turtle-

“Doctor W. D. Gaster! It sure has been a while since I’ve seen your skull around this place” Gerson greeted him, his enthusiastic handshake leaving Gaster rattling.

“A-and I see you’re still as jolly and sturdy as usual, old friend. Sadly I can’t relate”

“Bah! Younglings nowadays can’t take anything without crumbling to dust. How old are you now, huh? Hundred and fifty?”

“Gerson, I am thirty”

The old turtle looked at him dumbfounded. “Are you sure about that? You look older than my scales and shell combined. Have you been sleeping?”

Gaster decided to ignore that commentary. “...is Naiad home?” 

“Ah she is but uh… I wouldn’t recommend going in there now. She’s had a really _bad day_ ” 

Gaster knew what that meant and he’d be trembling for his life if the urge to see her wasn’t so hard. “Thank you for your concern, old friend, but I owe her this visit”

Gerson shrugged and gave the skeleton a hearty pat on the back before walking away. “Suit yourself boy. Though I wouldn’t like to face extinction just because of a friendly chitchat”

The turtle certainly had a strange sense of humor but that wouldn’t make him leave; he needed to see her, talk to her and avoid her spears if he had to. Like good old times. He made his way to the backyard and found Naiad sitting by a much smaller pond where her baby girl slept soundly thanks to her mother’s lullaby. The hatchling still depended on her baby pond to live until she could use her legs properly but she looked big enough and her baby fangs were beginning to show. She’d also had inherited her mother’s red hair and bright scales.

“Are you going to stand there like a creep or just come over here already?”

Gaster's imposing stature meant nothing compared to one of Naiad's glares. Her golden eyes felt like pure fire scorching his soul, bringing him to his knees without even thinking. 

"Naiad..."

"Save your excuses, nerd!" She hissed. "You can't just come and go as you please; who do you think I am? Who do you think Asgore and I are?"

"Naiad, your baby needs her sleep" Gaster replied softly. "Can we take this inside?"

The warrior scoffed. "Oh _now_ you worry about my baby, you hypocritical bastard!"

"Naiad, if you would just listen-"

"I don't care, Gaster. I don't care about anything you have to say!" Naiad stood, walking away from the pond only to start pacing.  "Look, I'm sorry about... about Calibri and your people. Really, I am. But you're not the only one who lost someone that day; I lost my family too! I lost my husband, my _babies_!" 

The skeleton felt her steps coming to a halt. He turned to see her and noticed the warrior's hunched posture, hands over her face as she tried to shield her weakness from the world and maybe from herself. 

"They didn't even have a _chance_ , Dings! They weren't even out of the _egg_ and those motherfuckers-"

The skeleton straightened up and walked solemnly with long strides until he was but a hair's length away from Naiad. She looked up, barely able to utter words as the tears streamed down her face. "And then... a-and then you disappeared. Then you showed your s-stupid face in the palace and... a-and ignored me- HOW COULD YOU IGNORE ME, YOU FUCKING-"

Gaster caught her fist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She struggled -naturally- but gave up pretty quickly, burying her face in her friend's dark robe as she cried her heart out. Surprisingly enough, Undyne remained asleep, blissfully unaware of her mother's pain. The skeleton's long, elegant phalanges caressed Naiad's head in an effort to comfort her and he smiled when she leaned into his touch with a whimper now that most of her crying had ceased. For now. 

He curled a finger under her chin, gently making her look at him. "No words can express my sorrow, dearest friend, and now I beg your forgiveness although I am aware I'm no position to do so. It was a mistake to turn my back on you, Naiad" 

The warrior held his gaze for a while before nodding. "Don't you dare push me away again, WingDings"

"Never"

"Good" She raised her fist once more and hit Gaster's arm hard. "That one's for making me cry"

"I deserve that and more" He smiled, rubbing the sore spot. 

"Tch... you kinky bastard"

 

 

 


	5. Tonight we create life!

The warrior came back from the kitchen holding steaming mugs of tea for herself and coffee for Gaster. She’d learned with time that the skeleton’s mood improved greatly after he’d had his fix of the bitter beverage and even though he had reached out to her after years of keeping to himself first, she didn’t want to risk him pulling back. So coffee was the solution.

 

“Things must be slow at the lab for you to come visit, Dings”

“Quite the contrary, I am always busy but I figured it was about time I saw how you and Undyne were doing” Gaster replied, taking the coffee mug.

“As you can see, we have a decent house, food and supplies that aren’t hard to come by. Gerson is helping me with Undyne whenever I have guard duties and pretty soon she won’t need supervision because she will be leaving her pond”

“Those are certainly great news. It’s a shame what happened to your leg though”

Naiad looked down at her pegleg, a permanent reminder to never underestimate a human no matter how small and feeble they looked.

“Eh can’t really complain, I can still train and walk and sometimes I use a spear instead! Talk about awesome, right?”

Gaster allowed himself to smile a little. He really admired the water monster’s attitude; even after losing a limb, she still showed fire and will to fight as if nothing had happened.

“Couldn’t help but notice your armor on the way in, are you still captain?”

“Yes sir! Those rookies are scared of taking the title away from me so I’m thinking Undyne will take my place when she’s older” Naiad said with a touch of pride in her voice. “Life has been good despite everything”

“And yet you look troubled. If it’s not because of the guard then what is it that disturbs your mind?”

Naiad’s brow furrowed. “Disturbs my- Dings, again with the paranoia? Really? I just told you, I’m fine!”

“Nothing is _fine_ completely anymore. It never was. I might not be the greatest of friends but I can tell when something is wrong and you Naiad are hiding something”

 

Gaster noticed that by the way her grip around her mug tightened, he’d hit home. The way she described her life was way too perfect for someone who had lost everything and everyone she loved. There had to be some scarring left, some opened wounds that refused to heal, some grief and sorrow still consuming her soul. The water monster tipped her head back and drained her mug; Gaster could’ve sworn she also might have swallowed the little tea bag. Wouldn’t surprise him if she did, it was just… weird.

 

“I’m not sure if I should tell Undyne about Jubal and the eggs. I mean, how do you explain a three year old that her dad, brothers and sisters are gone and she will never meet them? Hell, I don’t even have a picture of them. Everything is up there!”

“I believe she deserves to know the truth so she knows who the enemy is and when the time comes she will avenge them and your people”

Naiad combed her fingers through her red hair and sighed. “I don’t know, Dings. I’m not sure Jubal would want his daughter to grow up harboring hate and resentment”

“So hiding the truth about who murdered her father and siblings sounds better” Gaster countered.

“That is NOT what I meant! If you had kids you’d understand me”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them and during that lapse of time, the skeleton mulled over Naiad's words and yet he didn't comprehend how a child could fix a broken spirit. 

“Is that how you do it? Is your daughter the reason you haven’t... fallen?” He asked and the water monster's reaction didn't make itself wait. 

“What a stupid question WingDings, of course she is!" She said with a laugh. "That little girl and her goofy smile make everything a lot less depressing; she’s the reason I’m still determined to help the king make things better around here. With her in my life, I don’t have to feel so… alone”

“In other words, she’s the _answer_ ” Gaster muttered to himself but it was loud enough for Naiad to hear.

She'd learned long ago to ignore the skeleton's ramblings so she let this one slide too. Her clawed hand rested on her friend's shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. “Undyne couldn't fill the void you left though. I missed you a lot, Dings and when I thought you died, I-”

“But I didn’t. I’m here” Gaster replied, offering her a smile. 

"And you better stay this time, dork!" Naiad grinned. “By the way how’s your life as the new Royal Scientist? Is it all you ever imagined?”

“Better, actually. Though the energy situation still has me quite limited, sadly. I have been studying the crystals and their glowing properties but their resistance is limited to Waterfall only" Gaster commented, clearly frustrated. "Bringing them to the capitol for studies has proven fruitless and I'm running out of ideas for a power source that helps the entire Underground”

“No duh, if you have to go through Hotland then it’s no surprise they won’t resist! Bet you anything the fire elementals feel just _dandy_ living there... tch, hyperactive idiots…" Naiad grumbled, her grin suddenly reappearing on her face. "But I get my payback whenever I make those matchhead rookies run drills in Snowdin every now and then. It’s like taking out their batteries!” 

“Say that again?” Gaster asked, his back straightening from his previous slouched pose. 

“What, taking out their batteries?” 

The skeleton's eyelights suddenly glowed brightly and his smile widened. “My stars, you are a genius! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Uh… the hell did I do?” Naiad asked, watching helplessly as Gaster grabbed his things and coat. "Hey, don't tell me you're leaving!"

“I will explain it to you some other time. I have to go write down some notes before I forget!”

“Wait, the travel back to the capitol is long and it’s really late. I can’t let you go just like that! Why don’t you sleep over and-”

Before reaching for the door Gaster turned, his crazed grin having softened into a reassuring smile. “Naiad, don’t worry. I have my shortcuts”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After three days of thinking it over Gaster concluded that to make this project work he would need help... a lot of help. Thus the laboratory doors opened to the public for the first time since it was constructed. The reason? Doctor W. D. Gaster was searching for apprentices. 

A good number of applicants arrived to the laboratory but the scientist's critical eye spotted six brilliant minds among a hundred of essays; the few selected to join the cause had been once students of Gaster's deceased mentor and with their individual abilities and extensive knowledge on several subjects, the lab felt more lively just like old times. 

The first week of training both students and teacher were testing the waters. Gaster had never taught before and the future scientists had to fight with their urges to question their new teacher about his origins and possibly offend him in the process. The scientist understood that being the last of his kind was pretty much a big deal for a group of brilliant and curious minds but they were here to aid him with Underground's power source so all questions about his past and his people were off limits. 

Those who didn't follow that rule would find themselves cleaning the facilities from top to bottom. 

It took the trainees less than a month to get used to Gaster's system and to know every corner of the laboratory before the scientist deemed them ready to begin with the first blueprints and every scavenge hunt was supervised by Gaster himself to make sure they didn't distract themselves or brought him unnecessary parts. 

 

....

 

When he wasn't in the lab, Gaster visited the water monster and her hatchling more often. They stayed indoors to avoid the neighbors but people already knew of Gaster's escapades from the lab to Naiad's house and began creating their own stories. The captain didn't pay much attention to it and she never bothered to explain herself to anyone. If they wanted to believe the skeleton was something more than a friend then so be it. The scientist on the other hand remained oblivious to the situation, more concerned about his new students than caring for the townsfolk gossip. 

One afternoon as he headed to Naiad's house for tea, he spotted little Undyne running home with an armful of food. His magic made the bags levitate much to the hatchling's annoyance. 

 "Uncle Diiiiiings! You know I can carry those!" Undyne whined, stomping her foot. 

"This would be much easier if you accepted the little wagon I made for you, little one" 

"But this is my training! You said lifting weights is a good way to have muscles and those bags are like weights!"

Gaster chuckled, a conjured hand coming to ruffle her hair. "I'm glad you listen to my lessons but you must give it a rest sometimes. There is such a thing as too much training"

"Okay Uncle Gaster!" Undyne said. "Hey... umm… you’re smart Uncle Gaster, right?"

"I'm not one to toot my own horn but yes I am"

"Then why do the people in Snowdin keep asking if I like my new daddy?"

Gaster's cheekbones glowed bright purple right away. It all made sense now: the rumors, the lies, the whispered gossiping... it was inevitable. "W-Well, it seems people think your mother and I... uhm..."

Undyne gasped. "Kiss?!"

"Y-yes something like that. And since I've been visiting frequently of course those miscreants would think that" Gaster replied, annoyed. 

"Next time I'll tell them to shut their faces!" Undyne growled, flashing her little fangs. 

"While I appreciate the gesture, it is not worth the trouble. We know it's not true so why fret?" Gaster said with a shrug, entering the captain's house after Undyne opened the door for him. 

 Undyne pouted. "They are lying and lying is bad!"

 _"Who's lying now? Better not be you, my little piranha or no cookies for you!"_ Naiad called, coming from the kitchen. "Sup Dingus! How are you? How you doing?"

"I'm just teaching your daughter not to suplex gossipers. I wonder where she gets it" Gaster gave the water monster a meaningful look and a smile. 

"Mommy, you don't kiss Uncle Gaster right?" Undyne asked innocently. 

"No honey. Why, do you want me to? Because I could~"

"U-Undyne sweetie, go play in the pond please" Gaster quickly intervened. "Your mom and I are gonna have grown up talk"  

They waited till they were alone before Gaster sat, urging Naiad to do the same. "Get this: people are saying I am Undyne's new father" 

Naiad stared at him then burst out laughing while the mortified skeleton slowly realized why. "Oh my stars, you already knew didn't you? Of course you knew! Fucking hell Naiad, why didn't you tell me!"

"Eh fuck ‘em, what do they know! But stars, the look on your _face! FFFUHUHUHUHUHU!_ "

Gaster glared at her but ended up laughing too. People had to be very bored to imagine such a thing like the captain of the royal guard and the royal scientist banging.  

"So... how’s that project coming along? The one you still won’t tell me about" Naiad asked once she found her voice again. 

"You will have to wait and see like _everyone_ else, Captain. Consider it a punishment for not letting me know people think we're an item" 

"Aw c'mon, I thought it was pretty funny! Besides, we both know who you really have the hots for~"

Gaster groaned. "Not this again"  

"He's fluffy-"

"Naiad-"

"And buff!"

"I _will_ dust you"

Naiad gasped. "Would you dust your own fake wife? Think of our baby, WingDings!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With time Gaster came to know that his students now colleagues always looked up to him and not only for being a survivor of the skeleton massacre; they respected him and his theories, followed his lessons to a tee while still coming up with suggestions and ideas all original and functional. Yes, he was respected, he was admired, he was on his way to become Underground's hero once his project was complete and everyone would love him just like Naiad and her baby already did. 

But at the end of the day he was alone. There were no admirers or followers once he arrived to Snowdin and the door of his lonely house closed behind him. 

Gaster put down his pen and rubbed his temples to relieve the pressure but it didn't help; a midnight calculus session might hadn't been the best solution for his headache. Soft magenta and green magic started seeping through his fingertips which the skeleton recognized it as his sister's healing magic.

 

"I know I should be asleep but I can't stop thinking, Calibri. I can't stop... feeling lonely. I-I've got everything I wanted, I'm going to change our world, become important and yet... a-and yet it means nothing!" 

His soul manifested, still sporting small cracks that allowed him to see his sister's magic. He opened his coat and let it come out of his body to hover on his palm; it almost felt like having Calibri sitting before him offering both advice and company.

"Is this how you felt, Calibri? When I left you all alone while I went out to follow my dreams? If I had let you have a son, would you've been happy?"

 

Gaster felt magic course through his body, warm and powerful like he'd never felt before. He looked at the soul more carefully and started analyzing the situation: Naiad was happier after she had her baby, Asgore was overjoyed when Toriel let him know they would become parents and Calibri was always bouncing off the walls after she babysat their younger cousins. 

True, he was not that fond of children when he was younger but having Undyne around lately gave him feelings he could only explain as paternal. She was smart, tough, very loud and undoubtedly adorable when she slept. If that's how his friend's baby made him feel, imagine now how he would react to his own offspring!

 

"Maybe you were onto something with the baby thing, Calibri my dear" Gaster smiled, allowing his soul to go back to its rightful place. "Come now. Tonight we put an end to the 'last skeleton' stigma. Tonight... we create _life!_ "

 

 

 

 


	6. How to be a bad friend 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so during edition I realized this looks better as a stand-alone piece so instead of posting the whole thing, I’ll leave this right here.

The team of scientists arrived the next morning and found all doors locked and a note stuck to the laboratory’s main entrance: No one was to come in until the facilities were decontaminated due to an unexpected leak from one of the pipes and although it was an odd excuse, orders were orders and one by one, Gaster’s colleagues returned home.  
The first week of Gaster’s isolation went by and the townsfolk, used to the doctor’s strange behavior by now, respected his wish to be alone. Perhaps he wanted to brainstorm or check the status of all his experiments without disturbance of any kind. Some even said those were the times when he mourned for his fallen brethren and plotted revenge against the cursed humans that destroyed his world forever. When the second week came to an end and no sign of Gaster could be seen, his loyal scientists grew worried and returned to the laboratory. However, to their surprise, the doors were open and everything seemed to be in order with the exception of one room: Gaster’s personal lab. The doctor was definitely inside judging by the sound of his boots clicking on the tiled floor but he didn’t come out as they expected, instead he delegated daily tasks through the communication system.  
By the start of week three, the king got notified of Gaster’s concerning behavior and had to intervene. It was well known among the kingdom that the scientist only listened to Asgore; whatever he said Gaster would listen to, whatever he commanded Gaster would obey blindly and whatever the king wished for Gaster made it happen without second thought or regards for his own safety. His devotion to the monarch knew no limits and to Asgore that was a tad concerning but if that was the only way to control the skeleton and demand an explanation then so be it.

  
Traditionally the arrival of the king or queen- and on special occasions both- was announced with fanfare and a court of honor much to the king’s embarrassment. Even as a prince he didn’t understand why every step he took had to be celebrated but traditions had to be honored apparently. Not this time though. This time Asgore ordered his subjects to carry on with their work until closing hours and only after the last of Gaster’s employees had left the facilities, he would interrogate the scientist and no one, absolutely no one, was to interrupt their conversation. One single distraction would be the perfect excuse for the doctor to change the subject and Asgore wouldn’t have another chance to go back to it ever again for the doctor was very clever and would hide whatever secret he had even better this time, never to be revealed.  
And so the hours went by, people came and went from the busy rooms carrying papers, wheeling carts full of spare parts and metal collected from the dump... there wasn’t a single soul who didn’t have their hands full nearly putting the king’s workload to shame. Not that anyone would admit it out loud. 

“Are you sure you don’t wish us to stay, your majesty? Doctor Gaster can be quite a monster when he's interrupted”

“I’m fully aware of that but worry not, Doctor Mistclaw. I know my friend better than he knows himself”

The feline rubbed the skin between her eyes, sighing heavily. “If you insist… well I must be going now, my kittens get cranky if they stay with their grandma for too long. Good night your majesty and good luck”

Asgore nodded and watched the woman jog away from the premises muttering something under her breath, her whiskers moving ever so slightly.  
Apparently Gaster’s reputation as a feared monster wasn’t an exaggeration and had the king questioning if he really knew his most dearest friend. The lights went out one by one, all except one and Asgore held his breath. Trident in hand, he waited and waited until finally the door opened and Gaster came out holding a folder in his hand which now brandished white bandages, his features reflecting exhaustion and worry and his clothes covered in stains of different coloration and size. 

“Gaster?”

The skeleton let out a startled yelp, the folder in his hand slipping leaving a mess of papers and notes on the tiled floor. It took all of his self control to not let his coffee mug fall as well. “A-ASGORE!?”

For the longest time king and scientist exchanged looks. One of worry, the other of utter shock. Regaining his composure and clearing his throat, Gaster pushed his glasses firmly against his nasal bone. “Sire w-what are you doing here and without your guards! Honestly, the Hotland laboratory is no place for a king. Your father would agree with me”

“I believe I am old enough to make my own decisions, WingDings. And since when do you suddenly quote my father in our conversations?” Asgore countered earning the skeleton equivalent of an eye roll from the scientist. 

“What is it that you need from me, your majesty?”

“I want to know what is so important to keep you in this place day and night. No one has seen you leave the laboratory in almost a week; everyone is worried about you, Dings and considering what you’ve been through I cannot help but wonder if what they say is true. That you are... slipping… falling”

Gaster scoffed. “And I suppose your majesty decided to believe a bunch of gossipers with more than enough time on their hands”

“I wouldn’t need to believe what they say if you just came to the palace and talked to me!” 

“I have my own share of workload, everyone in this place does! I do not have time to waste on silly tea parties when the future of Underground’s energy system hangs by a thread!” 

The king came up to Gaster slowly and cautiously with downcast eyes. “Is… is that what you think of our meetings, to you they’re are a waste of time?” 

Neither of then spoke for a moment, both seemingly glued in place with many thoughts racing through their minds. The permanent hum of several generators running at the top of their capacity seemed to become louder and louder the longer their silence dragged on until Asgore broke the spell, lifting his head with an air of authority before addressing the visibly annoyed scientist again. 

“What happened to your hand?”

The skeleton’s breathing hitched and didn’t went unnoticed by the king who waited patiently for an answer that never came. Gaster paled even more if that was even possible for a skeleton holding the half empty mug in a tight grip, his good hand over the bandaged one as if that would be enough to dissuade the king from asking about his injury again.

“Gaster… as your king I demand to know what happened to your hand!” Asgore insisted with a none too gentle tap of his trident against the floor. 

Something inside the skeleton snapped and purple eyelights glared into orange and blue eyes defiantly. A sudden surge of anger pushed Gaster to slam the mug on the floor, shards and cold coffee going in all directions leaving a minuscule disaster zone between himself and the king who had to step back and protect himself with his cape.

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business for once in your life and stay out of mine!” 

As fast as he’d exploded, Gaster soon realized he’d put his notes in harm’s way and quickly lowered himself picking everything up and avoiding the shards as best as he could. Asgore heard him mutter nervously constantly switching from regular monster dialect to font -the ancient skeleton language- though it didn’t take an expert in the matter to understand just how important was the data the scientist had nearly ruined. The skeleton’s hands trembled as he tried to organize everything and somewhere in between his rambling he begged Asgore his forgiveness, cursing softly and hissing the moment he accidentally moved his right hand wrong awakening the pain he believed forgotten. Sighing heavily, Asgore knelt before his friend and rescued the few scattered papers left, placing then on top of the ones Gaster had saved. Big furry hands gently rested over skeletal ones until the trembling lessened gradually. 

“Fell asleep…” 

Asgore looked up upon hearing Gaster’s soft but deep voice.“Pardon?” 

“I… I was working on one of the generators and I fell asleep one day” 

Ah, so that would explain his injury. Under his larger palm Asgore could feel there was something missing from Gaster’s own smaller one, a large chunk of bone from his right hand was gone. That must’ve hurt tremendously. 

“You should have come to me. Or Toriel. She’s a much better healer than I am”

“There was nothing left to do, sire. What’s done is done” Gaster sighed, finally looking up. “Asgore I’m sorry. I… y-you shouldn’t have to worry about me. I know what people say but I’m not suicidal or insane. I’m fine… at least as fine as a crazy scientist like me can be”

That got the king to laugh briefly. There he was, his friend was still inside, still fighting. Still determined. “Alright. I won't pry anymore but I need you to promise me something”

“What is it”

“From now you must leave the building like everyone else or I will have to escort you home myself every single day. I will bring Naiad if I have to and you know she will be less subtle than me”

“But-”

“You are my best friend Dings, and the only one I can trust with my life besides Tori. If I lost you, I wouldn’t know what to do!”

“Sire don’t say that. An old grumpy skeleton like me is no pleasant company”

“Regardless, you are still part of my family and I refuse to lose you. So, can you promise me you’ll do as I ask of you? Please Doctor. Please?”

Asgore’s insistence was truly heartbreaking and perhaps if the circumstances were different Gaster would’ve taken his friend’s worry more seriously. It was in the king’s nature to wish the best for others, more so if they were his friends and family, however this time the skeleton couldn’t make any promises. He was so close to his goal the tiniest interference would be simply disastrous.

Gaster held the king’s gaze for a moment, a taste of vinegar in his mouth and his sins crawling on his back as the fat lie pushed past his teeth. “... as you wish, sire”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who haven't read "Handplates" by Zarla, I recommend you go check her tumblr or Deviant Art page (http://zarla.deviantart.com/). She tackled the creation of the skeleton brothers like this (minus the soul vivisection) and to me that's sort of what Gaster would've done to create Sans and Papyrus because you know, science!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! As you can see, I am Undertale trash now. This is an RP I started with my girlfriend while we were Skypeing. I don't have a release schedule but I nearly have all the story ready, just need to edit it. I hope you like it; this is my first attempt at Undertale fiction so please any critique you have, write it in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
